


Questions

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Drabble, F/M, Insomnia, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: He has a lot of questions but no answers.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Questions  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike (Spike/Buffy Summers implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** He has a lot of questions but no answers.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 18 for the phrase 'Questions' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

Spike sat straight up in the bed unable to sleep. His mind was whirling with unanswered questions that drove him insane with not knowing, refusing to let him rest in peace.

_Why the Slayer? What was it about her that had made him fall in love with her? Was it her petite body, blonde hair and short, short skirts covering a perfect ass that made a vampire think of all kinds of unholy things to do to it? Did he want her just because he couldn't have her?_

A deep growl ripped from his throat and echoed in the darkness.


End file.
